Angelus
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Historia de dos ángeles desterrados, rescatados por Mefistófeles, un demonio. Residen en la tierra y lucharán por proteger lo que aman. Dos simples humanos. -Semi AU.- FxY/YxT


**Se que no debería estar publicando otra historia ya que ni he actualizado las otras, pero las ideas llegan y ha salido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo. Lo juro. **

**Antes que nada, al leer esto van a arriesgarse a que los haga bolas con tantos nombres, situaciones, saltos de tiempo entre otras cosas. Si son fans de los fics largos ¡bienvenidos! Espero que les guste.**

**En este primer capítulo solo se verá la historia de nuestro protagonista, muy poco sobre Fubuki, de echo ni se menciona. La trama será corta porque los capítulos serán largos. No le veo más de cinco capítulos. Cuatro son lo máximo a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa. **

**Y bueno, aquí el capítulo primero.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Level-5 y otros en base a la ''angelología''. **

* * *

**_Personajes:_**

_Andrés(Nombre de ángel)/Fabrice/Leonardo/Yukimura Hyouga. _  
_Raxel(Nombre de ángel)/Jean/Luciano/Amemiya Taiyou. _  
_Mefistófeles(Nombre de demonio)/Alexander/Phillip/Akuma Genji/Giovanni/Shigeru Furan._

_Miguel -Arcángel._  
_Rafael -Arcángel. _  
_Zadquiel -Arcángel._

* * *

**Angelus**

**(I)**

Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de callar las cosas que tenía atrapadas en la garganta… como un tigre en una jaula, se hubiera evitado tal sufrimiento. Más hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su superior, el mismo Rafael. Ser alado, hermoso y de cabellos rizados, largos y azabaches. Arcángel protector de las ideas, el amor y los viajes. No podía arrojar esas palabras de nuevo en su mente, debía ser el primer serafín que dejara de cantar en los cielos para exponer sus pensamientos.

''_¿Qué tiene de malo que los humanos masculinos se enamoren del sexo masculino? Después de todo nuestro señor dice que debemos amar a todos. '' _

Detestaba ver como sus compañeros celestiales se repugnaban cada vez que miraban desde el cielo situaciones amorosas entre dos seres del mismo género. Lo consideraban pecado, que va en contra de la naturaleza humana, pero no le quedaba en claro por las escrituras que el gobernador del cielo había expuesto en la religión. Se contradecía, y eso no lo iba a pasar por alto. Decidió no callar más.

Sin embargo, no salió como esperaba.

Aquel diálogo causó una revolución entre las nueve jerarquías angelicales. Nadie absolutamente estaba de acuerdo con el joven ángel de cabellos azulados. Los demás serafines, casta a la que pertenecía, le dieron la espalda y tocaron las canciones para su despido.

No le dolió la bofetada de Zadquiel. Tampoco las burlas de los querubines. Sino aquella orden de dios.

_''No mereces estar en el paraíso, ordeno que destierren a éste desobediente. Quítenle el nombre de ángel, a partir de ahora no te llamarás Andrés... corten sus alas y arrójenlo a la tierra, que se lo lleven los demonios. ''_

Miguel tomó su espada, jaló con fuerza las alas del anteriormente llamado Andrés y pasó la espada de brillante acero sobre el nacimiento de éstas. El ángel de ojos azules soltó unas lágrimas de dolor, era insoportable. La espalda le ardía y nadie hacía nada por auxiliarlo.

Los ángeles también sangran, a pesar de ser solo un ente espiritual. Crujía los dientes mientras miraba como el mismo jefe de la guardia de los arcángeles abría con su espada una grieta en las nubes, si se miraba por ahí, podría apreciarse la tierra.

_''Lo siento. '' _

Pronunció el más alto, quien soltaba destellos dorados con solo mirarlo, y como si se tratara de basura, fue empujado con el pie del mismo Arcángel Miguel por esa abertura.

Andrés calló a la tierra después de minutos angustiantes de caída libre. Sangraba mucho, para colmo estaba llorando.

La túnica blanca que tenía puesta estaba manchada completamente de ese líquido rojo con aroma a óxido.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta un bosque oscuro con aroma a pinos y encinos. Sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de los lobos hambrientos que estaban cerca del lugar, seguramente habían detectado el aroma a sangre kilómetros adelante. Sería un gran festín para ellos, los lobos no comían serafines todos los días. Pensó.

Llegó hasta un lago cristalino en donde la luna se podía reflejar perfectamente, amarillenta y llena... mas él la veía roja, estaba asustado. Temblaba, tenía frío y para colmo se desangraba. Las heridas de su espalda aún estaban abiertas, su carne viva estaba expuesta al ambiente.

Gateó hasta la orilla del agua y asomó su cabeza para mirarse y usar el líquido como espejo. Se veía fatal.

Su rostro estaba manchado de tierra, denigraba su pálida piel al tono de una blanca nube, sus ojos azules cuan valioso zafiro perdieron su brillo, mostraban tristeza infinita y pérdida de la esperanza en la que desde pequeño le enseñaron a creer. Jamás pensó que los mismos seres celestiales llegarían a ser tan crueles. La religión era injusta. Le habían cortado sus alas y despojado de sus derechos como ángel solo por mencionar su punto de vista... eso jamás lo perdonaría.

Las lágrimas que comenzó a derramar hicieron ondas en el agua, deformando la imagen de su rostro. ¿Por qué simplemente Miguel no le dio una puñalada en el corazón? ¿Por qué hacerlo sufrir de ésta manera? Dolía mucho, ardía su espalda, su corazón, sus piernas. Todo dentro de él se estaba haciendo trizas por una orden del más injusto dios, y luego se quejaban todos porque según, cada vez más personas dejaban de creer en él. Ahora lo entendía.

Rasguñó la tierra indignado, frustrado al tiempo que sus lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, llevándose entre sus gotas ciertas partículas de suciedad.

¿Qué haría un ángel sobre la tierra ahora?

Volvió a dirigir su mirada en el agua, su expresión había cambiado... tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una cara de enojo que podía notarse desde allá arriba si era posible. Por un momento, el deseo de hacerle lo mismo a Miguel, a dios y a todos los demás se hizo presente en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza... el deseo de venganza era sin duda algo del demonio, no iba a caer en sus redes tan fácilmente. Había sido desterrado del cielo, sin embargo eso no era escusa para llegar a Lucifer y pedirle apoyo a él, ofreciéndole sus servicios a cambio.

Aunque... si fue desterrado por desobediente, como lo había llamado dios y ya no tenía alas... eso lo hacía...

-Un...

-Ángel caído. -Mencionó una voz justamente detrás de él. Se volteó de inmediato ante ese tono misterioso, agravado. No entendía nada ¿Por qué esa persona iluminada por la luz de la luna no tenía reflejo alguno en el agua?- ¿Te solías llamar ''Andrés''? ¿O me equivoco?

Le temblaron las manos, comenzó a respirar de manera entrecortada por el mismo susto. Se cuestionaba todo sobre aquella persona internamente. -¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes quién soy? -Claramente no era un ser humano, mas necesitaba saber que era exactamente y como lo había encontrado. Habló esto en un perfecto latín, su idioma primordial.-

-Soy alguien como tú. -Sonrió de lado esa persona, dejando expuestos dos caninos afilados. Esa persona daba miedo, incluso le había respondido en el mismo idioma.-

-¿Te desterraron? No te recuerdo, solía estar con los serafines. ¿Y tú?

-No, en mi caso no soy un ángel caído. Porque eso es lo que eres ahora, puedes decirle adiós a tus tareas como un serafín. -Mencionó en seco.- ¿Sabes cómo sobrevivir en éste mundo? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que tienes que hacer ahora? -Cuestionó de una manera extraña, como si quisiera adelantarse y decirle él mismo.-

-No. -Bajó la mirada.- No se que tengo que hacer, a donde ir, es mas, ni siquiera sé en que época estoy, en qué ciudad o en donde debo refugiarme. Solo se que las leyes de los ángeles dicen que un ángel caído vivirá por toda la eternidad en la tierra.

-Te ayudaré un poco... -El hombre de cabellos platinados, largos y atados en una perfecta trenza vestía con una gabardina de seda y encajes en tonos negros, sus manos estaban enguantadas. Sus dientes eran blancos y contaba con dos colmillos afilados... sus ojos eran totalmente de color dorados, no tenía pupila alguna. Alto, hermoso. -Déjame presentarme primero -Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- mi nombre es Mefistófeles.

De inmediato soltó la mano de ese hombre. No podía ser cierto, quien estaba frente a él era un mismo ángel caído, pero ya entrado hasta hace poco en la categoría de los demonios. Lo miró con pavor. Gabriel había descrito a los seres satánicos como horribles y monstruosos, de piel roja, cuernos y cuerpo de quimera. -Demonio... -Llamó asustado.-

-Ah, qué descortés. No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño pequeño. -De alguna manera, ese tipejo tenía una mirada demasiado convincente, sabía ahora que era un demonio y que ellos por obvias razones no eran de fiar. Eran seres malignos, pero éste tenía algo... algo que hacía que su inconsciente dudara. -Debes creerme, no tengo intenciones de llevarte al infierno o algo parecido. Yo ayudo a los ángeles como tú, Andrés.

-No me llames así, no tengo el derecho divino.

-La ventaja de ser inmortal es que puedes adoptar los nombres que quieras, ya que vives en cada generación. Si no te gusta alguno simplemente esperas a que todos en una época mueran y te pones otro. Simple como eso. Mi nombre original es Mefistófeles, cierto. Pero hace mil años mi nombre era

Alexander, hace cien Phillip Stark, y ahora mi nombre es Akuma Genji.

El contrario se quedó pensando solo en la frase mencionada _''vivir en cada generación''_, eso no era para nada una ventaja. -¿No es doloroso perder a las personas con las que conviviste en cada época?

-Claro que sí, pero es algo de lo que terminarás acostumbrándote. -El ojiazul arqueó las cejas... pensó que eso era demasiado cruel_. ''Miguel, ¿por qué no bajas y me matas de una vez?''._

-Dime... -Apretó los puños, aún estaba dudoso en confiar en alguien como él, sin embargo ¿a donde acudiría sin ayuda?- Akuma-san ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? -Preguntó el menor en un perfecto japonés.-

-Primero déjame decirte en donde estás. Berna, Suiza, año 1713. Es el país más tranquilo que te puedas imaginar. No tendrás problemas en adaptarte aquí, ni siquiera con el idioma ¿Sabes francés? -Asintió con la cabeza.- Ya sabía, los ángeles saben todos los idiomas, eso es una ventaja… tengo una pequeña cabaña en una colina cercana, pero habrá que caminar. Ahí puedo darte refugio, no estarás solo. Además de mi hay otro ángel que fue desterrado hace tiempo. Aparenta casi la misma edad que tú, muy joven. Creo que se llevarán bien.

-Espera... ¿Su nombre era Raxel? –Recordaba perfectamente que tenía un amigo que de repente desapareció. Llevaba buscándolo años y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, debía preguntar.-

-Sí, ahora se llama Jean. -Se frotó las sienes con solo recordarlo.- Antes de que siga, respóndeme algo ¿Siempre ha sido así de hiperactivo?... -Ese chico había sido su dolor de cabeza desde hace un tiempo, alegre, optimista y siempre quería estar ocupado haciendo algo.-

-Desde el día en que el señor lo creó. -Aquello le había hecho el día, al menos su amigo serafín, quien había desaparecido doscientos años atrás por alguna causa, estaría ahí. -Quiero verlo.

-Lo verás, pero primero escúchame. -El peliazul recuperó su seriedad y puso atención a lo que venía. - Para sobrevivir en éste mundo deberás cambiar constantemente de residencia en cada generación que pase, es decir, no te quedarás la eternidad aquí en Berna. Tu tarea como ángel caído es proteger a las personas de los demonios. No es precisamente convertirte en uno de ellos. ¿Comprendes?

-Mi señor me lo había planteado de otra manera...

-Ese ya no es tu señor -Expresó molesto.- mírate... sangras, te ha cortado tus alas...te ha convertido en un ser inmortal. Eso no bueno, ¿Y por qué? seguramente por alguna injusticia, él es injusto. En el paraíso todos son injustos. Y eso me llena de rabia. Escúchame ángel sin nombre. Yo puedo ayudarte a vivir en la tierra, pero a cambio... tendrás que cooperar conmigo en un plan que llevaré a cabo en tres siglos.

-¿De qué trata el plan? -Preguntó con curiosidad.-

-Derrotar al Arcángel Miguel, y hacerlo pagar por todas las que nos ha hecho. Yo también fui desterrado, y peor. Catalogado como demonio...

A esas alturas, ya no le importaba hacer el bien o el mal, ahora que lo mencionaba, el jefe del ejército le había pateado como si se tratara de escoria hacia la tierra. Frunció el ceño al recordar como pasaba la hoja de acero sobre sus alas y las cortó de manera lenta, dolorosa. Apretó sus puños, dándole a entender a Akuma que en verdad estaba resentido. Sonrió de lado. -Te ayudaré, seré tu incondicional. -Encaró al más alto, quien sonreía malicioso.- Va a arrepentirse de lo que me ha hecho, lo juro.

-Dios va a lamentar profundamente que su creación favorita esté sin vida frente a sus pies. ¿Es un trato?...

-Trato hecho. -Le dio la mano y la apretó para cerrar el plan.-

-Te explicaré en su momento lo que tenemos que hacer para la preparación, mientras tanto te llevaré al refugio y sanaré esas heridas. Por cierto, algo que debes saber de tu nuevo cuerpo humano... eres carne y hueso desde el momento en el que tus alas fueron deshechas. Puedes lastimarte, enfermar pero nunca morir.

-La ley de los inmortales.

-Si, pero no es el punto al que quería llegar. -Sonrió de lado.- Los ángeles no tienen sexo, y ya no eres uno así que...

Extrañado llevó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, apenas rozó por encima de la tela se tapó la boca, su rostro se había tornado carmesí. -N-no no es cierto ¡Akuma-san!

-Efectivamente eres un chico ahora. Pero no te apures, eres estéril, por si eso te preocupaba.

-¡No pensaba en eso!

-Bien, entonces... vámonos, sin nombre. Deberías pensar en el camino tu primera identidad. -Aquel demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque oscuro, el ángel caído lo siguió.- Seguramente Jean estará feliz de verte. _''Y yo feliz de que tenga algo que hacer, porque me vuelve loco con sus ataques de hiperactividad. ''-_Pensó.-

-Llámame ''Fabrice''. -Ordenó con una sonrisa en el rostro, había pronunciado eso en Francés.- Soy un simple campesino.

-Aprendes rápido. -Expresó en el mismo idioma.- Yo soy Akuma Genji, extranjero residente en Berna, otro simple campesino.

* * *

_Año 2003. _

Vestía una camisa de vestir negra, cabello corto hasta los hombros, pantalón de vestir gris y un gorro de copa en color negro. Suspiró resignado, esos dos chicos no dejaban de molestarle con eso. Era uno de esos momentos en los que se repetía a si mismo _''¿Qué me pasaba por la cabeza cuando los recogí?''_

-Giovanni, anda vamos. No te cuesta nada. -Insistía el chico peliazul, quien tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de botones puesta.

-Solo un porcentaje de tu energía espiritual, no es nada. Además hemos ido a otros lados más lejanos y nos llevas sin quejarte. Anda ¿Sí? -Canturreaba un chico de tez blanca, aunque no más pálida que la de su amigo, ojos de tono turquesa y cabellos anaranjados.-

Los dos chicos, quienes hace siglos solían vivir en los cielos sirviendo las órdenes de dios, estaban casi encima de aquella persona que los salvó de la ruina, Mefistófeles, un demonio que a decir verdad no era correcto llamarlo así. Tenía ciertas tendencias maliciosas, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo era para proteger a los dos chicos, a pesar de tener más de quinientos o setecientos años cada uno, aparentaban solo quince... eran solo unos jovencitos a la vista de cualquier mortal. Por ello estaba haciéndose cargo de los dos, eso y una razón oculta, que mencionaría años después.

Los nombres de los tres presentes en esa pequeña casa situada en Florencia, Italia, cambiaban con el pasar de los años. Los originales: Mefistófeles, ángel caído en la era de la guerra entre Troya y Esparta, llevaba el nombre de Giovanni desde el año 2000. Raxel, serafín desterrado por faltas de respeto hacia sus superiores ahora era llamado Luciano. Y por último, el conocido Andrés era llamado Leonardo. Pero sabían que esos nombres no durarían mucho.

-Giovanni esto, Giovanni el otro, Giovanni aquello... ¿No deberían estar estudiando en algún lado? Creo pagarles la escuela ¿Qué hacen? muevan el trasero y hagan tarea pequeños ingratos.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy pequeño, tengo setecientos diez años, para tu información. -Mencionó Luciano, el de cabello naranja.-

-Lo que sea... solo déjenme en paz, necesito trabajar.

-Nadie te mandó a ser abogado en ésta época. Tú lo escogiste.

-Luciano, no me quites mi tiempo...

-Vamos solo un rato Giovanni, por favor. Y hacemos tarea, es más, nos metemos a clases de música. -Insistió de nueva cuenta el de ojos turquesa.-

-Acepto eso, pero vayamos a Japón. -Pidió Leonardo, el peliazul.- Anda, solo quiero visitar Hokkaido, dicen que ahí el clima está genial.

-Está genialmente fresco.

-Hokkaido es un iglú en forma de país -Expresó el hombre de cabellos platinados.- ¿qué quieren hacer allá mocosos?

-Leo dice que como allá siempre está nevando, sería un perfecto lugar para hacer monos de nieve ¿No es genial?

-Uy si... genial. ¿Puedo terminar mi dictamen?

-Giovanni... -Mencionaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.-

-Basta, me rindo. No puedo con ustedes. -El mayor se puso de pie y de mala gana tomó una mano de cada uno de los muchachos, quienes esbozaron una sonrisa. Los tres cerraron los ojos y después de emitir un resplandor, desaparecieron del lugar.

Automáticamente habían llegado a la ciudad de Hokkaido, en Japón. Hacía un frío tremendo, Luciano pensó que en verdad si fue mala idea el llegar ahí sin un suéter tan siquiera. Temblaba de frío, mientras veía como su amigo de ojos de color zafiro corría hacia algún lugar cercano. Si algo sabía a la perfección, era que a Leonardo le fascinaba el frío, y que haría de todo menos monos de nieve.

-Exploren lo que puedan, tienen solo diez minutos. -Ordenó Giovanni. El usar la tele-transportación le costaba un poco de su energía espiritual, mas debía ser cauteloso en la manera de usarla, podría levantar sospechas. Y los humanos eran demasiado curiosos, he ahí la NASA y sus viajes al espacio buscando vida en otros planetas. Se sentó en una banca cercana, habían llegado a un parque, totalmente cubierto por hielo.

-¡Luciano, no te quedes ahí parado y ven a ver esto!

-Como si fuera tan fácil correr en la nieve...

Leonardo estaba recargado en un barandal, que daba vista perfecta a una cancha de fútbol soccer. Ahí había dos equipos jugando. Quedó maravillado, boquiabierto, emocionado. Aquel juego se veía divertido.

-¿Nunca hemos jugado eso, verdad Leo?

-Así es, se ve muy divertido. Deberíamos intentarlo una próxima vez.

-Claro que sí, solo mira como se mueven tras el balón, como hacen de todo para defender sus posiciones.

-No es lo mismo ver el fútbol que jugarlo. -Sonrió ante lo que dijo.-

-Exactamente.

Ambos chicos tenían toda su atención puesta en el partido, era intenso. Sin embargo, algo más que el fútbol había llamado la atención de Leonardo, era aquel muchacho que jugaba de defensa... clavó su mirada en él.

Había conocido ángeles, los humanos los catalogaban como seres hermosos, alados y milagrosos. Él había sido anteriormente un serafín, aunque apenas y podía acordarse de la vida que tuvo sobre los cielos... había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que le arrebataron su vida como ángel. Sin embargo daba gracias a eso, la vida en la tierra era mil veces mejor. Tenía ventajas y desventajas pero al fin y al cabo podía disfrutar de más cosas, vivir plenamente y expresarse sin que lo juzgaran_. ''Si supieran en realidad como son ellos, no los verían igual''_. Pensó.

Pero ese chico, aparentemente casi de su edad, era más hermoso que un ángel... podría apostárselo al mismo Lucifer.

Su piel era blanca casi nívea, podía sentir su suavidad con solo mirarla. Aquellos ojos grises decaídos no mostraban brillo alguno, debía estar pasando por algo fuerte, sus cabellos grisáceos... todo él era hermoso.

-El sí es un ángel. –Suspiró.-

-Leo ¿Te enamoraste tan rápido? Apenas llevas cinco minutos en éste lugar.

-N-no digas esas cosas. -Un sonrojo llenó su rostro de un tono carmín, por consecuencia el contrario solo soltó una carcajada.- Ríete todo lo que quieras.

-Eres muy obvio. ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?

-Está jugando, además ¿Por qué un extraño llegaría y le hablaría?

-Así se comienzan las amistades. -El más alto revolvió su cabello azulado.- Ve y háblale.

-No -Bajó la mirada.- prefiero verlo de lejos, y llevar a cabo mi tarea con él. Es más conveniente.

-¿Te refieres a protegerlo de todo mal?... Has tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde hace años ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora?

-Exacto. -Sonrió.-

-Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

-Algún día lo sabré... -De su bolsillo sacó un collar en forma de ala de ángel, fabricado por los querubines hacía siglos. Estos tenían el poder de enviar un aura purificadora, protectora. Con el mismo poder de un ángel guardián. Como un auxiliar para ellos.

-¿Tú... lo harás enserio?

-Mira sus ojos, están tristes. Como si hubiera perdido las esperanzas en el pasado... me recuerda a mi, Luciano, por eso quiero que esté bien. -Aquello que dijo fue comprendido por el llamado… estaba hablando en serio, no con la cabeza sino con el corazón, arqueó sus cejas, sabía por el dolor que era no tener a nadie, vagar sin rumbo mientras te desangrabas.

-Entiendo... -Sonrió.- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Protégelo.

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza.

Tomó el collar plateado desde la cadena y lo miró, recitó unas palabras hasta que una chispa apareciera, dicho destello salió directamente del dije e iluminó enseguida la frente del chico de cabellos grisáceos que se encontraba al menos veinte metros por delante de él. Ahora estaría protegido.

-Sabes que deberás frecuentarlo ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, después de todo soy como... su ángel guardián.

-¿Cómo le harás con Giovanni?

-... En diez años se cumple otro ciclo. Viviremos aquí en Japón, en donde se encuentre éste chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que se quedará en éste país?

-Preguntas mucho, Luciano... simplemente lo sé.

-Intuición de los serafines... claro, es eso.

-Lo siento, no soy un serafín. Soy un ángel caído rescatado sobre la tierra, que ahora luchará por proteger a ese ser humano. No te preocupes, sabes que el destello dura diez años de su vida, no le pasará nada en el transcurso de ese tiempo.

-Y en diez años, actuarás tú.

-Lo volveré a ver, eso es una promesa... una promesa a la nieve.

Así era el amor a primera vista. Por un momento se te olvida el mundo y piensas en que esa persona debe ser para ti, quieres verla sonreír a como de lugar.

-Leonardo, Luciano ¡a casa!

Sin embargo, aquel demonio también tenía un secreto, uno que cambiaría el destino y su forma de pensar sobre la vida.

* * *

_Mefistófeles oculta algo, no por algo un demonio ayudaría a dos pequeños inocentes como sus angelitos. (?) ¿Qué será?~ _

_¿Qué les pareció el enamoramiento a primera vista? A mi me enterneció. _

_En general ¿Qué tal el fic? Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, y si alguien es tan amable de asesorarme en mi manera de escribir, se lo agradecería mucho. A veces se me va la inspiración y no sé como continuar, esta vez aceptaré todo tipo de sugerencias._

_Parejas que manejaré aquí: FubukixYukimura & YuuichixTaiyou._

_Espero poder continuar pronto esta historia. _

**R. **


End file.
